wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 20
Ketling był tak zmieszany, że ledwie zdołał skłonić się nisko paniom, po czym stanął nieruchomie, z kapeluszem przy piersiach, z przymkniętymi oczyma, podobny do cudownego obrazu; Wołodyjowski zaś uścisnął po drodze siostrę i zbliżył się do Krzysi. Twarz dziewczyny była biała jak płótno, aż lekki meszek nad jej ustami wydał się ciemniejszy niż zwykle; pierś jej wznosiła się i opadała gwałtnie, lecz Wołodyjowski wziął łagodnie jej rękę i do ust przycisnął; po czym ruszał czas jakiś wąsikami, jakby zbierając myśli, na koniec ozwał się z wielkim smutkiem, ale i z wielkim spokojem: — Moja mościa panno albo lepiej: moja Krzysiu kochana! Wysłuchaj mnie bez trwogi, bom też nie jakowyś Scyta ani Tatarzyn, ani dzik, jeno przyjaciel, który chociaż sam nie bardzo szczęśliwy, przecie twojego szczęścia pragnie. Już się wszystko wydało, że wy się z Ketlingiem miłujecie. Panna Basia mi to gniewie słusznym w oczy rzuciła, ja się zaś nie wypieram, żem wypadł z tego domu w furii i leciałem szukać pomsty nad Ketlingiem... Kto wszystko utraci, tym łatwie zemsta targnie, a ja, jak mi Bóg miły, tak cię okrutnie kochałem i nie tylko jako kawaler pannę... Bo gdybym już był żonaty i gdyby mnie Pan Bóg chłopyszka jedynego dał albo dziewczynę, a potem zabrał, to bym też ich tak może nie żałował, jakom ciebie żałował... Tu zbrakło na chwilę głosu panu Michałowi, ale wnet się pohamował i ruszywszy kilkakroć wąsikami, tak dalej mówił: — No, żal żalem, a rady nie ma. Że cię Ketling pokochał, nie dziwota ! Kto by cię nie pokochał?! A żeś ty jego pokochała, to taki już mój los, ale dziwić się także nie ma czemu, bo gdzie mnie tam do Ketlinga! W polu, niech on sam powie, przeciem nie gorszy; wszelako to co innego, a to co innego!... Pan Bóg jednego ozdobił, drugiemu ujął, ale zastanowieniem nagrodził. Tak i mnie, jak tylko wiatr w drodze obwiał, a pierwsza furia minęła, zaraz sumienie rzekło: za co ich będziesz karał? za co rozlejesz tę krew przyjacielską? Pokochali się, to wola boska. Najstarsi ludzie mówią, że przeciw sercu i hetmański rozkaz na nic. Wola boska, że się pokochali, ale że nie zdradzili, to ich poczciwość... Żeby choć Ketling był wiedział, żeś mi przyrzekła, może bym mu zakrzyknął: „gas !" — ale on i tego nie wiedział. Co winien? — nic. A ty coś winna? — nic! On chciał wyjechać, tyś chciała do Boga... Dola moja winna, nikt więcej, bo to już widać palec boży w tym, bym ja w sieroctwie pozostał... No, zmogłem się! zmogłem!.. Pan Michał znów urwał i począł oddychać szybko jak człek, co po długim nurkowaniu z wody na powietrze wychynął, po czym wziął Krzysi rękę. — Tak miłować — rzekł — żeby dla siebie wszystkiego chcieć, nie sztuka. Trojgu nam się serce rozdziera — pomyślałem — niechże lepiej jedno przycierpi, a tamtym pociechę sprawi. Daj ci Boże, Krzysiu, szczęście z Ketlingiem... Amen... daj ci Boże, Krzysiu, szczęście z Ketlingiem!... Mnie trocha boli, ale to nic... Daj ci Boże... Dalibóg, to nic!... Zmogłem się!... Mówił żołnierzysko: „nic!", a przecie aż zęby ścisnął i syczeć począł, a z drugiego końca izby ozwało się wycie Basi. — Ketling, bywaj bracie! — krzyknął Wołodyjowski. Ketling zbliżył się, klęknął, otworzył ręce i w milczeniu, w największej czci i miłości objął kolana Krzysi. A Wołodyjowski począł mówić przerywanym głosem : — Œciśnij mu głowę! Nacierpiało się chłopisko też... Boże wam błogosław!... Nie pójdziesz do klasztoru... Wolę, że mnie będziecie błogosławić, niż żebyście mieli przeklinać... Pan Bóg nade mną, choć mi teraz ciężko... Basia, nie mogąc wytrzymać dłużej, wypadła z izby, co spostrzegłszy pan Wołodyjowski zwrócił się do stolnika i siostry: — Idźcie do drugiej izby — rzekł— a ich ostawcie... Ja sobie też pójdę gdzie indziej, bo trocha sobie przyklęknę i Panu Jezusowi się polecę... I wyszedł. W pół korytarzyka spotkał przy schodach Basię, w tym samym miejscu, w którym uniesiona gniewem, zdradziła tajemnicę Krzysi i Ketlinga. Ale teraz Basia stała oparta o mur zanosząc się od płaczu. Rozczulił się na ten widok pan Michał nad własnym losem; wstrzymywał się dotąd, jak mógł, ale w tej chwili pękły tamy żalu i łzy potokiem popłynęły mu z oczu. — Czego waćpanna płaczesz? — zawołał żałośnie. Basia podniosła główkę i wtykając jak dziecko to jedną, to drugą piąstkę w oczy, zanosząc się i chwytając w otwarte usta powietrze odpowiedziała mu ze łkaniem: — Tak mi żal!... O dla Boga! o Jezu!... Pan Michał taki zacny, taki poczciwy!... O dla Boga!.. Wówczas on schwycił jej ręce i począł całować z wdzięczności i rozrzewnienia. — Bóg ci zapłać! Bóg ci zapłać za serce! — rzekł. — Cicho, nie płacz! Lecz Basia tym bardziej poczęła łkać i zanosić się. Każda żyłka trzęsła się w niej z żalu, ustami poczęła chwytać coraz spieszniej powietrze, na koniec, tupiąc nóżkami z uniesienia, jęła wołać tak głośno, aż rozlegało się po całym korytarzu : — Głupia Krzysia! ja bym wolała jednego pana Michała niż dziesięciu Ketlingów! Ja pana Michała kocham z całej siły... lepiej niż ciotkę, lepiej... niż wujka... lepiej niż Krzysię!... — Dla Boga! Basiu! — zawołał mały rycerz. I chcąc pohamować jej uniesienie chwycił ją w objęcia, a ona przytuliła się z całej siły do jego piersi, tak że uczuł jej serce bijące jak w zmęczonym ptaku, więc objął ją jeszcze krzepciej i tak trwali. Nastało długie milczenie. — Basiu ! zechceszże ty mnie? — ozwał się mały rycerz. — Tak! tak! tak! — odpowiedziała Basia. Na tę odpowiedź i jego z kolei chwyciło uniesienie, przycisnął usta do jej różanych dziewiczych ustek i znów tak trwali. Tymczasem zaturkotała bryczka i pan Zagłoba wpadł do sieni, następnie do jadalnej izby, w której siedzieli stolnik z żoną. — Nie ma Michała ! — krzyknął jednym tchem. — Szukałem wszędzie ! Pan Krzycki mówił, że widział ich z Ketlingiem! Pewno się bili! — Michał jest — odpowiedziała pani stolnikowa — przywiózł Ketlinga i oddał mu Krzysię! Słup soli, w który żona Lota została zamieniona, pewnie mniej osłupiałą miał minę niż w tej chwili pan Zagłoba. Czas jakiś trwało zupełne milczenie, po czym stary szlachcic przetarł oczy i spytał: — Hę? — Krzysia z Ketlingiem tu obok siedzą, a Michał poszedł się modlić— odrzekł stolnik. Pan Zagłoba wszedł bez chwili wahania się do izby i choć już wiedział o wszystkim, zdumiał się powtórnie, widząc Ketlinga i Krzysię siedzących czołem w czoło. Oni zerwali się, zmieszani bardzo i nie umiejący słowa przemówić, zwłaszcza że za panem Zagłobą weszli i stolnikostwo. — Życia nie starczy na wdzięczność Michałowi! — rzekł wreszcie Ketling. — Jego to dzieło szczęście nasze ! — Szczęść wam Boże! — rzekł stolnik. — Michałowi nie będziem się przeciwić! Krzysia osunęła się w objęcia pani stolnikowej i poczęły płakać obie. Pan Zagłoba był jakby ogłuszony. Ketling pochylił się do kolan stolnikowych jak yn do ojcowskich, ów zaś podniósł go i — widać z nawału myśli albo konfuzji — rzekł: — A pana Ubysza pan Deyma usiekł! Michałowi dziękuj, nie mnie! Po chwili zaś spytał: — Żono, jak to było owej białogłowie na przezwisko? Lecz pani stolnikowa nie miała czasu na odpowiedź, bo w tej chwili wbiegła asia, bardziej zadyszana niż zwykle, bardziej różowa niż zwykle, z czupryną padniętą na oczy bardziej niż zwykle, przyskoczyła do Ketlinga i Krzysi podsuwając palec to jednemu, to drugiemu do oczu, poczęła wołać: — Aha! dobrze! wzdychajcie, kochajcie się! żeńcie! Myślicie, że pan Michał am zostanie na świecie?! Otóż nie, bo ja się za niego machnę, bo go ocham i sama mu to powiedziałam. Pierwsza mu to powiedziałam, a on pytał, czy go chcę, a ja mu powiedziałam, że go wolę od dziesięciu innych, o go kocham i będę najlepszą żoną, i nie odstąpię go nigdy, i będziem azem wojowali. Ja go z dawna kochałam, chociażem nie mówiła nic, bo on ajzacniejszy i najlepszy, i kochany... A teraz się sobie żeńcie, a ja się za pana Michała machnę choćby jutro... bo... Tu zbrakło tchu Basi. Spoglądali na nią wszyscy nie rozumiejąc, czy oszalała, czy też prawdę mówi; następnie zaczęli spoglądać na siebie, a wtem we drzwiach ukazał się za Basią Wołodyjowski. — Michale! — spytał stolnik, gdy przytomność głos mu wróciła — zali to prawda, co my słyszym? Na to mały rycerz z powagą wielką: — Bóg cud uczynił i to jest moja pociecha, moje kochanie, mój skarb największy! Po tych słowach skoczyła znów Basia ku niemu jak sarna. Tymczasem maska zdumienia opadła z twarzy pana Zagłoby, a natomiast biała broda poczęła mu się trząść, otworzył szeroko ramiona i rzekł: — Dalibóg, ryknę!... hajduczku, Michale, pójdźcie tu!... Pan Wołodyjowski 20